


Electrifying

by FallacyFallacy



Category: Homestuck, MS Paint Adventures
Genre: Alternate Universe - Historical, Alternate Universe - Victorian, F/F, PWP, Vibrators
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-02
Updated: 2014-01-02
Packaged: 2018-01-07 02:28:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1114418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FallacyFallacy/pseuds/FallacyFallacy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rose entices Jade to try something new. Written for the <a href="http://hs-worldcup.dreamwidth.org/profile"><img/></a><a href="http://hs-worldcup.dreamwidth.org/"><b>hs_worldcup</b></a> bonus round 3 <a href="http://hs-worldcup.dreamwidth.org/5337.html?thread=1849817#cmt1849817">prompt:</a> 'Jade/Rose, Early 1880s, London, the invention of "the world's first ever electromechanical vibrator, complete with detachable vibratodes."'</p>
            </blockquote>





	Electrifying

**Author's Note:**

> Wrote this ages ago, but thought it was silly I never posted it so here we are!

“Hey, Rose!” Jade waves wildly and, as her friend looks up and waves politely in return, grins.

“Hello, miss Jade.”

Jade rolls her eyes at the proper young lady act and sits down in the seat in front of her, adjusting her skirts.

“So how've you been?”

“Very well. Did you get my telegram?”

“Yeah, about that.” Jade leans over on the table, scrutinising her. Rose looks as calm and unflappable as ever, blonde hair beautiful and shimmering under the light, her extravagant deep purple dress far beyond anything Jade could feel comfortable in. “I did get it, and I made what you asked for. But I sent a telegram back asking why, which you never replied to?”

“Apologies – it must be late.” Rose sips at her tea delicately, and Jade pours herself a cup as well. “You are aware what the item is, are you not?”

“Yeah – it's called a vibrator, I think. Used for treating hysteria. But why would you want me to make one?”

“It's causing quite a stir in some circles.”

“Really? I hadn't heard.” Jade frowns, trying to figure it out, and only becomes more determined when she detects a little quirk of amusement in Rose's lips. Rose has never been interested in medicine, and despite her father's talent, it was always Jade rather than her who was enamoured with the latest technology.

“Some circles,” Rose repeats.

That doesn't help. It is true that their social circles do not always overlap – while Rose and her brother David are children of Roxanne Lalonde, part of the wealthy and long-standing Lalonde family that has stretched back generations, Jade and her brother John were heirs to the Crocker corporation, a business that had recently become quite wealthy. While her family was also quite wealthy – in fact, the Crocker corporation was doing so well that at the moment Jade would be surprised if her family's fortunes were not even larger than those of Rose's, the fact remained that the Crockers were new money and always would be.

But Rose was never normally one for drawing attention to that, and at any rate Jade could not see what would interest a bunch of young heiresses about a new medical invention, no matter how new and interesting.

Finally, Rose takes pity on her. “Here's what I would advise – take your contraption home and try it on yourself. Then, if you understand, I would like for you to use it on me.”

Jade almost jumps, and raises an eyebrow sharply. “But I'm not a doctor, and I don't suffer from hysteria even if I were! You can't just fool around with medicine like that – what if I did it wrong, or-”

 

“There is no risk,” Rose insists, nodding firmly. “I have been assured. If there is no hysteria, the causes are of course not soothed, but neither will it do damage to a healthy body.”

Jade grumbles a little, under her breath, but when Rose smiles at her like she is now – kind and confident and sympathetic and oh so very competent – it's all Jade can manage to remember how to nod at all.

“All right,” she finally agrees, against her better judgment. “I'll try it out. I guess it might be interesting – I've never had hysteria before, so I've never been treated.”

Rose's eyes flash in a way that should really make Jade worried. (It does make her worried, just a little.) “I can vouch that the experience is most...” she tilts her head, searching for a word. “...electrifying.”

Jade sips her tea suspiciously, but the decision has been made.

*

She has some free time the next day, and so returns to her bedroom in the afternoon, vibrator in hand.

It's not unusual for the house to be free like this. Jade is still living with her father, being unmarried, but he is often busy working with her grandmother on duties for the family business. (Her grandfather, on the other hand, is presently on an exciting round the world trip that Jade is still angry she wasn't allowed on.) Being female, of course, there was never any chance that she would take over the business, her twin brother instead being chosen, something that Jade is more than happy for.

She's a bit old now to still be unmarried, but there really isn't anything to do for it. At present she's terribly excited about modern technology and science and the many new advances going on everyday, a hobby which not only takes up quite a bit of time but which is also very masculine. It is no wonder that it is hard to find men interested in her with such unfeminine past-times. Someday, she supposes, she'll shape up and start taking marriage seriously, but with the business doing as well as it is she doubts it will be too hard to find any suitors.

Rose, however, is a difficult one. To the world she is the epitome of the elegant, intelligent, well-bred young lady, stylish and capable and nurturing. And though Jade knows the other side of her which can be silly and strange and even scary, no doubt there are men out there which would find ripping apart those layers of hers a delightful challenge. And truly, Jade knows well that Rose does indeed receive letters of proposal and invite almost every day. For her to nevertheless still be unengaged – to have never even been engaged once – at her age is bewildering.

Bewildering and, strangely, comforting. She worries about Rose sometimes and what all of this means for her future, but deep down, she has to admit that she's glad. Once Rose got married she would have to focus her attention almost entirely on her husband and taking care of the house and wouldn't be able to go out on little trips with Jade whenever she felt like it or meet her in the city on short notice as they were wont to. A life without her closest friend does not appear an attractive one.

Jade sits on her bed, machine in her hand. She didn't know what Rose was going to request from her when she built it, so unfortunately it's not really in a comfortable shape to be administering to oneself. She glares at it a little, and sighs. Well, it isn't as though it's that unusual for Rose to confuse her. She's never been given a task like this, but...

After making sure the door is firmly locked and the curtains down, Jade removes her dress and lies back on her bed. The contraption is strange and unfamiliar, but not intimidating – Jade made it herself, after all. And so, with little fanfare, she turns it on.

As designed, the stick begins to vibrate, darting back and forth. Now that it's on Jade has to admit that the prospect of putting it anywhere near her genitals is a little worrying, but with a defiant sniff she ignores her misgivings and places it there.

The feeling is instant. Jade tugs the stick away, staring at it, and resists the urge to close her legs again. It was unlike anything she had ever felt before, and not entirely in a pleasant way, but as she stares her curiosity grows again and she reapplies it.

It really doesn't feel pleasant at all at first, and she squirms with discomfort at the incessant touching of her lower parts. She moves it close and away, acclimating herself to the feeling, but continues on, determined to do as Rose suggested.

And then, slowly...it stops feeling unpleasant.

She doesn't know how, but after some time she stops needing to pull it away. Her squirms remain but now she is squirming towards it, not away. And while her parts there are still sensitive, they twitch and itch and yearn for the feeling, and she presses the wand down on them firmly, moaning.

It is absolutely incredible.

The strange fever afflicting her rises and rises, tension building inside her until it hits a peak, drowning everything around her in a sea of white and glorious sensation and she tugs the wand away again for a moment, sweaty and panting.

One more time, she thinks, and begins again.

*

Rose looks calm as ever as she sits in Jade's house, hands crossed politely over her lap, but Jade knows her well enough to detect the trace of nervousness in the line of her lips as she smiles.

“Did you do as I requested, then?”

Jade's glare softens and she looks down at her biscuits, biting her lip. “I did. What was that?”

“You did feel it then?”

“But what was it, Rose?” Jade looks up again and looks at Rose head-on. Rose looks back steadily, albeit with noticeably less confidence than usual. “I've never even heard of that happening before.”

Rose smooths her skirts. Her biscuits are untouched. “It was the pleasures of the body, Jade.”

“Wh-what?” It takes several moments for Jade to get her thoughts together. Of course she was aware of the similarity in experience, and the thought had crossed her mind, but- “You mean...it was...sex?”

“No,” Rose responds immediately, soothing Jade's wilder worries. “It did not enter you, correct? Then you are still pure.”

“But,” Jade insists, heart beating abnormally fast, “but, that's what sex is, right? Pleasure of the body. And! Women aren't even supposed to feel that, right? We conserve energy, keep it in, it's men who expend it, so-”

“What did you feel?”

Jade goes red and glares again.

“No need to tell me. You can answer it yourself: what did you feel?”

...good. Jade lets her gaze drop. It goes against the basic principles of medical science, but... she did feel it.

And not because of a man, she thinks, a little pit of shame growing in her. All just because of some stupid mechanical box. That was her first time, even if it wasn't really a first time. It still grates on her.

Rose is strangely quiet. She is nibbling on the biscuits at last, head turned away.

“It was not unpleasant, no?” she finally says, quietly.

“Well...no.” Jade is still blushing and leans forward to keep the conversation among them, but flinches when Rose looks at her steadily again.

“Then have you spared a thought for the second part of my request?”

Jade blinks, and then a strange feeling washes over her, shock and confusion combined and yet also, somehow, revelation, a feeling she doesn't quite understand just yet.

“O-oh. Well...”

Rose's eyes are glittering, expression open, all anticipation.

That's when Jade understands, intellectual thought trailing just a little behind her emotions. “You're a pervert,” she breaths out.

Rose stares at her, then smiles strangely, like a smirk but not, head tilted to one side. “You flatter me, miss Jade,” she says primly, and straightens her back.

Jade's mouth is dry. This is wrong – so wrong. Even if it isn't sex and she remains a virgin, this is quite obviously some kind of strange, antisocial, immoral activity that Jade should absolutely not be getting into at all. In fact, by all rights she should be calling the police, informing them of the true nature of this detestible device and the purposes it is being put to.

And not only that – of Rose, as well. Because from the strength of her tone, no matter her nerves, Jade has no doubt that she has done this before, possibly with other women. The term 'certain circles' floats into Jade's mind and she wants to laugh, bitterly – the answer was right there all along.

And yet.

...she can't quite make herself do that.

The thought of applying the vibrator to herself again makes her shiver, makes her toes curl, makes her want to throw her head back and sigh.

The thought of applying the device to Rose and seeing her reaction makes her want to do all of that three times over.

It unnerves her, this sudden, overwhelming, electric feeling. Her skin prickles and her mouth goes dry, stomach spinning this way and that. It scares her.

But Jade Crocker has never been the sort to back down from something just because she's scared.

When she refocuses, Rose is looking at her with an expression Jade has never seen before. She realises with a jolt that Rose is scared, too.

Jade smiles, shrugging casually. “Sure. That sounds great.”

Rose blinks, and then after a moment her lips quirk just a little. “Well then,” she says, but in the twinkle of her eyes Jade can spy unconcealed relief, “I suppose there is no time like the present.”

“Er- yeah, of course! Might as well, I guess...” Jade stands up, putting her plate onto the table, and tries too disguise her shaking hands. “So! Um, it's up in my room, so-”

“Then shall we begin in that direction?” Rose sidles up next to her, linking their arms and inclining her head towards her. Her little smile is wider now, furtive and playful, and Jade can't resist grinning back, her stomach doing more turns than ever.

“We shall.”

There is nothing obscene in and of itself about taking another lady up to her bedroom – she could be showing her the room or her clothes or perhaps her sewing – but then again there is nothing in and of itself unseemly about two women soothing one another's health, save perhaps for the unseemliness of the addition of the masculine machine. But Jade is well aware as they walk and arrive that precisely what they plan to do together in this room should probably remain a secret.

Rose undressed, slowly and smoothly, and Jade looked away. From the looks she was sending her, it seemed Rose was aware of the feelings stirring in Jade at the sight – feelings that had in the past much easier to ignore when the object of her vision was not sending her such dark, smouldering looks.

“So I just...use it. On you, then.”

“As you did for yourself,” Rose says, and then bites her lip.

“Right.” Jade turns on the machine and Rose eyes it, fingers running over her lips.

As Jade approaches, however, Rose turns her eyes onto Jade. She smiles. Jade, heart thumping, forces a smile back.

As soon as contact is made Rose sighs deeply, head rolling back on the pillow. Remembering the sensation, Jade's own lower region begins to throb, already warm for a repeat experience. But her hand is steady as it holds the machine to Rose, and as she watches, the little gasps that escape her mouth and the redness of her lips as she bite them inspire an even greater, fuller pleasure in Jade than the vibrator alone.

She moves it, at first based on memory and then, later, by Rose's suggestions. When sitting up becomes too awkward she lies beside Rose, face inches apart as Rose moans and pants. Jade is not so sober herself, cheeks flushed. Her hips dart forwards, stuttering, searching for friction, the absence of sensation maddening. But it would take much, much more than that to deny herself the pleasure of watching Rose at the moment.

Eventually, finally, Rose reaches that same height Jade felt several times the day before – climax without climax, leaving her still and sated as she lies back on the bed.

It was, Jade thinks with a distant objectivity, by far the most strange and terrible thing she's ever done.

It was, she thinks as Rose cracks open one satisfied eye and raises an eyebrow, undoubtedly the best.

“Did that fulfil your expectations, then?” she finally asked.

Rose touches Jade's hair at her neck, running her fingers through it. Warm and sensitive, Jade gasps, eyes falling closed at the tug at her scalp.

“Very much so. In fact, I do believe I would like to repeat it.”

“J-just once?”

Rose chuckles, and answers in a whisper “as many times as I can.”

As Rose's hand closes over Jade's on the handle of the stick, Jade can only think to herself that she would like that very much indeed.


End file.
